Little Bear and The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin
Little Bear and The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin is an upcoming Little Bear crossover film to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot The story begins with the end of winter, and the southern ocean showing the aurora australis. A flock of penguins, coming from the north, returns home. The females separate from their mates to go hunt as males build their nests from piles of pebbles. The females return to lay their eggs, only to eventually separate from the males again, whilst the males take care of the eggs. It would be 40 days before the females returned. A flock of aggressive seagulls constantly threatens to steal the penguin eggs and raids the nesting grounds while the females are away. Unfortunately, The hunger and all that the good food that was waiting made some of the male penguins abandon their nest. A father (black and white penguin) of a couple saves the egg of another family, meanwhile one of their two eggs is stolen from their nest. When the mother (a dark navy blue and white penguin) returns, the father says that one of the eggs is not theirs. They return another's egg and have one egg for themselves. When the eggs finally hatch, the egg that is kept hatches into a royal blue and white male penguin named Scamper (or Lolo). He meets a peach and white female penguin. One day, he runs away from his nest. He climbs a hill and reaches the top. A pair of seagulls attack Scamper, but a helicopter blows them away, seriously injuring the seagulls themselves. Scamper also encounters a husky named Cowboy (Don). He and his owner, the scientist return Scamper home, but he ends up in dead meat with Gilbert (Toto). Soon enough, the penguins attend school. The students are educated by a wise, old grandfather-figure penguin named Mr. Feather (originally Pigo) that is gray and white. They have a physical fitness coach originally named Rosie (Nini) who is also aqua blue and white. The teacher and the coach bear a resemblance to Scamper's (Lolo's) parents. The teacher educates them about an elephant seal. While the seal yawns, the teacher observes and describes its mouth. Once the seal finishes yawning, it chomps on the teacher's head, but he is released unharmed. The physical fitness coach teaches the young penguins how to slide. Much later, she will teach them how to swim. She must stay alert because the penguins cannot swim yet, as the water is too cold. Scamper (Lolo), like any other young penguin, is over-inquisitive and very curious. This irritates the adults because they do not have any answers. Furthermore, he wanders off often, and gets in trouble with his father. In one of his adventures, he meets a dog, a husky named Cowboy (Don) and his human guardian, who are on a scientific expedition. Momentarily he decides to with his best friend Snowflake (Pépé), escape again. Scamper (Lolo) introduces Snowflake (Pepe) to Cowboy (Don), but Scamper (Lolo) is attacked again by an seagull. The seagull swoops down to try to get back Lolo, but Cowboy (Don) grabs the seagull and throws it to death. The scientist heals Scamper (Lolo)'s wounds. Later, the two penguins crash towards the water (but land on a block of ice). They are stranded on the ice because they still cannot swim. Once they mature, they would grow more feathers to insulate from the water, but they are still too young. They are unable to call for help, and they cannot find any food to eat. They find a group ofxenophobic emperor penguins, which ignore their cries for help. They are attacked by a leopard seal, who is attacked itself by an orca. The orca ignores the penguins, who are now on a much smaller block of ice. The two penguins are rescued by the crew of a ship. The penguins think that the crew is of gentle scientists, but are mistaken. The men are poachers and they throw the penguins into a cage. They have a neighbor, who is a male, black feathered, macaroni penguin. They also attempt to befriend another dog, a Saint Bernard named Jack. Once they escape, they eat a disc-shaped food. They are chased by the poachers. Jack the Saint Bernard howls, and the crew of the ship take cover because they think there is a storm approaching. The Saint Bernard gives them a life saver which they float onto another block of ice. They have grown now, and can swim and eat. Once the penguins return home. The coach (Nini) alerts the rest of the community that the students have been captured in a net. Scamper's (Lolo's) father leads a rescue. The poachers end up caught in a tidal wave which was caused by their gunshots echoing. The story ends as the dark winter comes, and the penguins go northward again, now led by Scamper (Lolo). Louie (Mak), the macaroni penguin later decides to find his own community. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Little Bear's Adventures series